


we ended up kissing

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, fetus!ziam, i had feelings ok, literally just zayn and liam making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i saw <a href="http://rabbitfighters.tumblr.com/post/61005156723/i-want-to-see-current-ziam-fuck-but-i-want-to-see">this</a> and <a href="http://rabbitfighters.tumblr.com/post/61006954869/awkward-yes-but-extreme-happiness-is-also-what-i">this</a> and i couldn't help myself.</p><p>(or: gratuitous fetus!ziam makeout fic for no reason at all)</p>
            </blockquote>





	we ended up kissing

"like this?" liam asked, his voice as unsure and cautious as his demeanor. he slowly but surely moved his body closer to zayn’s, leaving less of a gap between them. but it still wasn’t enough; there was an awkwardly large space between their faces, which would have been great, if this was an ordinary conversation. but it wasn’t, so for their purposes, it didn’t quite work.

"closer," the older of the two murmured. "and don’t be so nervous, li; just go with your instincts. unless, of course, your instincts are wrong." he cracked a smile, loosely looping his arms around liam’s neck. however, he didn’t pull him in; liam was the one who asked zayn to teach him how to kiss, after all, so while he would do his best to guide him, he wasn’t going to be forceful.

he watched liam’s adam’s apple bob as he swallowed (whilst desperately trying not to think about how hot that was), making the gap between them grow more and more miniscule. looking into zayn’s eyes, liam brought one of his hands up to cup his cheek, the other hanging limply at his side. he slowly, almost teasingly, ran his tongue along his bottom lip, and zayn wanted to  _die_. unfortunately, though, he had to stay objective and impersonal, for both of their sakes. after all, it wasn’t like liam was kissing him because he loved him. no, he just wanted to learn how to be a good kisser. (for  _dani_ , he thought, stomach twisting sickeningly at the notion.)

"here goes," was the only sort of warning liam gave him, and then his lips were on his, making zayn blink and forget everything that wasn’t  _liamliamliam_. his lips provided a soft yet insistent pressure, sliding against his own slowly. and— wow. he was expecting awkwardness; nose bumping and nervous laughter and flushed cheeks and mumbled reassurances, yet, none of those things actually happened. if he closed his eyes and forgot about what was going on for a second, he would almost think that liam knew what he was doing.

he felt his tongue tease at the seam of his lips, sliding zayn’s mouth open, and it was then that the kisses turned from slow and gentle to sloppy, spit slicking both of their lips as their tongues got acquainted with each other’s mouths. zayn had never even tried to teach him  _that_ yet; still, it was happening, and it was…  _good_. better than he could’ve expected, certainly, especially from someone who was allegedly a bad enough kisser to need zayn’s help.

two insistent hands pushed at his shoulder blades, maneuvering him so that he was lying on his back, liam’s body slotted on top of his own. and the arms that gently shoved him back before were now bracketing his body as they made out on the floor, zayn’s fingertips trailing up and down the expanse of liam’s back as their lips slid together.

fuck, they were definitely making out, weren’t they? all that zayn was expecting was a small peck on the lips, maybe leading to a few more if liam felt up to it, and now they were _making out_. to be honest, it was a fantasy come to life. (minus some of the dirtier elements that usually came after the kissing, but he wasn’t about to entertain thoughts of liam on his hands and knees, lest he get too excited.)

of course, breathing being a necessity for most human beings, they had to pull away from each other eventually, and their chests heaved as they took a few much-needed breaths.

"was that okay?" liam asked sheepishly, his cheeks turning an endearing shade of pink as he scratched the back of his neck.

and… wow. was he kidding? he had to have been kidding.

"that was…" zayn trailed off, at an utter loss for words. "i mean, that was probably the best kiss of my life. fuck. you  _really_  don’t need my help. why would you even think that you did?” and as soon as the words were out of his mouth, zayn instantly regretted them; he realised belatedly that he should’ve exaggerated it a little, said that liam still needed some work so that he could have an excuse to kiss his wonderfully soft lips a few more times before letting him go for good. however, once zayn said that last part, liam suddenly looked more nervous than ever. he avoided zayn’s gaze, pearly white teeth driving into his plump bottom lip (the older boy made a mental note to break him of the habit; with lips like that, it was practically sacrilegious to bite them) while he ran his fingers through his hair.

"about that," liam mumbled, his voice barely able to be heard. zayn raised an eyebrow, listening patiently, though he couldn’t help but wonder what the other boy was hiding. "i- well. i  _might_ have lied to you and pretended that i was rank at kissing so you would help.”

zayn froze.  _what_? wait… no, seriously, was this even happening? there was no way that liam could have possibly just said that; that could only mean…

"why- why would you do that?" zayn asked, hazel eyes blown wide and voice breathless. the younger bloke rolled his eyes in exasperation, though there was a clear undertone of affection and fondness beneath it all.

"why else, you donut?" he replied, shaking his head. "why would i ask you for kissing lessons if i didn’t want to kiss you? christ, and i thought  _you_  were the smart one. you know, everyone else likes to talk about me being oblivious, but—”

liam never got to finish that sentence.

(because for once, without an ounce of pretense, zayn’s lips were on his.)

**Author's Note:**

> also on my [tumblr](http://gnarlyziam.tumblr.com/post/61142054639/we-ended-up-kissing).


End file.
